


[gifset] Saros

by MySnarkySelf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of  TW AUs, that I cannot post in my ship specific posts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. American Horror Story AU

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/63863539316/teen-wolf-au-american-horror-story-au)


	2. Hunter!Stiles

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/58090788981/hunter-stiles)


	3. Chapter 3

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/57443205338/teen-wolf-rewritten)


	4. What is a Stiles?

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/57061730492/sorry)


	5. Chapter 5

  
 

  
 

  
 

Where Peter helps Stiles to hide a body.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/53544974296/teen-wolf-au-where-peter-helps-stiles-to-hide-a)


	6. The Rise And Fall Of An Alpha

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/68091421863/the-autobiography-of-derek-hale-the-rise-and-fall)


	7. Chapter 7

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/53222562123/sorry)


	8. Chapter 8

 

  
 

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/51395158768)


	9. Chapter 9

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/51562086084/teen-wolf-au-kind-of)


	10. werewolfhunter!Stiles

  
 

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/48612147738/teen-wolf-au-i-don-t-know-what-i-did-here)


	11. Chapter 11

  
 

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/42682829185)


	12. Chapter 12

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/70943266242/teen-wolf-au-i-think-oh-i-dont-know)


	13. demon!Stiles

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/76036784515/teen-wolf-auhttp://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/76036784515/teen-wolf-au)


	14. SUPERWOLF

 

Stiles got badly injured while he was working with Sam and Dean.

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/78960816688/superwolf-au-stiles-got-badly-injured-while-he)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ficlet: [written by raisesomehale](http://raisesomehale.tumblr.com/post/104696038478/actual-disney-prince-derek-hale-submitted-by)

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/79762673759/because-quite-a-few-people-tag-tyler-with-disney)

 


	16. Nightwing

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/83021685021)


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 

Stiles is having those dreams about another world. And the more often he dreams about the world, the more difficult it gets for him to decide which world is his and which is just a dream.

 

 

post on tumblr: [here](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/84559437280/teen-wolf-au-the-maze-runner-crossover-stiles)


	18. Chapter 18

The headless horseman is the new threat in Beacon Hills.

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/88103896810/teen-wolf-au-sleepy-hollow-crossover-the)


	19. Criminal Minds - Beacon Hills

 

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/91954553310/teen-wolf-au-criminal-minds-beacon)


	20. scene, they forgot to show

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/93333317590/teen-wolf-au-scene-they-forgot-to-show)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about it.
> 
> In my head he will foreven be the perfect Nightwing, but I also wanted to make this gif set.

 

 

 

_That’s how it starts._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/117889052860/thats-how-it-starts)


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/126999080985/teen-wolf-au)


End file.
